1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) having the advantages of high picture quality, slim, low power consumption and radiation-free has gradually become the mainstream in the display market. The TFT-LCD is composed of a liquid crystal display device panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display device panel and the backlight module are assembled by frames.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing a conventional liquid crystal display device. The conventional liquid crystal display device 100 comprises a backlight module 110, a liquid crystal display device panel 120 and a second frame 130. The backlight module 110 comprises a first frame 112. The liquid crystal display device panel 120 is arranged on the backlight module 110. The first frame 112 is assembled with the second frame 140 for fixing the liquid crystal display device panel 120. Besides, the backlight module 110 further comprises a light guiding plate 114, a reflector 116, a light source 118 and a sealant 119. The light guiding plate 114 is arranged inside the first frame 112, and the reflector 116 is arranged beside the light guiding plate 114. The sealant 119 is arranged between the first frame 112 and the liquid crystal display device panel 120, and the light source 118 can be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode array. More specifically, light emitted from the light source 118 is reflected by the reflector 116 and incident to the liquid crystal display device panel 120 by the light guiding plate 114.
The first frame 112 and the second frame 130 comprise a fastener 112a and a fastener 130a respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, the fastener 112a of the first frame 112 lodges in the fastener 130a of the second frame 130 in order to assemble the liquid crystal display device panel 120 with the backlight module 110. In brief, the conventional liquid crystal display device panel 120 and the backlight module 110 are fixed after the fastener 112a lodges in the fastener 130a. The next figure only shows the first frame 112 and the second frame 130 in order to simplify the drawing.
FIG. 2A is a schematic cross-sectional view showing the first frame lodges in the second frame when the liquid crystal display device panel is not impacted. FIG. 2B and FIG. 2C are schematic cross-sectional views showing the separated fasteners and frames when the conventional liquid crystal display device panel is impacted. First, please refer to FIG. 2A, the fastener 112a of the first frame 112 lodges in the fastener 130a of the second frame 130. When the first frame 112 is impacted along some direction (as the impact force F shown in FIG. 2B), the impact force F is applied to the first frame 112, and then the fastener 112a of the first frame 112 would be dragged upward to make the fastener 112a separate from the fastener 130a of the second frame 130. So, as shown in FIG. 2C, the first frame 112 separates from the second frame 130.
In light of the above, the structure strength of the conventional liquid crystal display device 100 is determined by the lodge strength between the fastener 112a and 130a. Although the anti-impact ability of the conventional liquid crystal display device 100 can be improved by increasing the lodge area between the fastener 112a and 130a, the size of the fastener 112a and 130a are limited to the design of the liquid crystal display device with narrow frame.